I Miss You
by mystery writer5775
Summary: This is dedicated to my dog, Baby, who died a while ago. I couldn't sleep and for me, stories are the best helper. It's about Valerie and it's post PP. Valerie has avoided Danny for three months. But now he's ready to find out why...


**don't own DP, post PP. I know I said I was getting out of the DP mode but I just had to write this. Almost eight months ago I lost a very good friend who I loved with all my heart, my dog baby. She got sick with a rare disease only one in one hundred dogs get. The vet told us outright that there was only a twenty percent survival rate and that she had seen dogs die after four hours. My mom gave me a choice to put her down or see if she would make it. The vet gave us medications so I choose see if she would make it. Two days later she died while I was at school...I didn't even say bye properly. As I think about it I can't help crying and to me this seems like the best way to ope so I am dedicating this oneshot to my best friend, Baby, I miss you.**

Valerie sighed as she saw Danny in the halls, running from fan girls. With an annoyed sigh she grabbed the back of his shirt, hauling him out of sight in a nearby janitors closet. Danny stared at her in confusion as the girls thundered past "Wow, you just saved me?" he asked.

Valerie looked away , remaining silent. Danny looked down "Val, it's been three months. Why won't you talk to me?" he begged.

Finally Valerie sighed "You want to know why I hated you so much as Danny Phantom?" she asked.

Danny looked at her in confusion "Because you claim I ruined your life with the dog you claimed was mine but really wasn't?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head and turned away from him "A couple of months back they had dogs at Axion labs. One of those dogs was a young puppy named Grey, because of me. I had always gone to help my dad and instantly became attatched to that little dog. But while he may have been cute he was very protective. Finally they gave the orders to get rid of dogs to get better systems. I was devastated when I found they had put down all of the dogs, every last one, including Grey" she said, her shoulders shaking.

Danny took a step back in revulsion "Why would they do that?" he asked.

Valerie shivered "They said that they would be dangerous to be house pets because they were trained to attack. Seeing you with that monster mutt made me think how it wasn't fair. Here you were, had this dog of your own and didn't have to worry about losing him. I wanted to make you suffer like I had" she said.

Danny carefully touched her shoulder. Slowly Valerie turned towards him, a picture in her hand. But what startled Danny the most was that the powerful red huntress...was crying. Danny wrapped her in a small embrace "Don't cry, it's okay" he muttered.

Valerie pulled away from him, looking longingly at the picture "I didn't even say good bye. The last time I saw him was a quick stop before school. All I did was blow him a kiss and say bye. If I would have known I wouldn't have gone to school. I would have spent every ;ast moment with him" she said sadly, guilt hanging on every word.

Carefully Danny looked down at the picture. Suddenly his eyes widened "Oh my gosh! That's Cujo!" he said loudly.

Valerie sniffed, looking at him in confusion "Cujo?" she asked.

Danny smiled at her, holding out his hand "I have a surprise for you, come with me" he told her.

Valerie looked at it hesitantly before taking his hand. Swiftly Danny changed into his ghost half, turning them both intangible as they flew through the walls. After awhile they landed in confusion. Curious Valerie looked around "What are we..." she trailed off as Danny whistled shrilly.

Valerie's heart clenched as she realized what he was doing "Danny please, it's to much" she told him. She couldn't stand to see his mutt at that moment. Suddenly a giant shape bounded up to them.

For a second Valerie stared at the giant dog in hatred before it suddenly began changing right before her very eyes. Valerie gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she slowly knelt down, petting the puppy who jumped into her lap, licking her happily.

Valerie bit her lip "Grey?" she asked.

The puppy barked three times, spinning in a little circle, the response she taught him. Valerie cried out as she hugged the small ghost dog happily "Grey I love you so much" she whispered.

Grey barked again and then looked at Danny whining. Danny chuckled "I think he wants to go home with you" he said.

Valerie laughed slightly, wiping a tear from her eyes "Do you want to stay with me?" she asked the ghost dog. Grey barked energetically, causing both Danny _and_ Valerie to laugh.

Happily Valerie hugged her little puppy "I've missed you" she whispered.


End file.
